Sube y Baja
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Ellos dos no congeniaban en absoluto... resultado: una inestabilidad que sólo los lastimaba a ambos. "Si me daña tanto, ¿por qué jodidos no puedo apartarme de ti?"... "Tal vez simplemente no debemos estar juntos, Kahl". Kyman. Two-shot.
1. Cartman

**Sube y Baja.**

**.&.**

Me acosté con Kyle Broflovski.

Comprendía a la perfección la magnitud de aquel error. El peor que había cometido en lo largo de toda mi precaria vida. No lo exponía de esa manera hostil sólo porque Kyle era un hombre, pelirrojo y judío. Aquella terrible experiencia la etiquetaba como error por el simple hecho de que haya sido Kyle con quien la haya compartido.

No me molestaba en absoluto que hubiera sido un hombre. Inclusive en un pasado no muy lejano dio la casualidad de que Clyde y yo quedamos encerrados en el aula de química. Y se dio. Se dio y Clyde Donovan no opuso resistencia alguna.

Vaya marica.

Clyde no me fastidiaba, era un chico sumiso y complaciente. Además a mí me encantaba ser atacante, lo cual lo que lo volvería un inconveniente lo convirtió en una benéfica ventaja que no desaproveché.

Al suceder "aquello", había invocado a la junta de los "cuatro inseparables"- o "cuatro maricas" como emprendía en apodarnos el idiota de Craig Tucker- ¿La razón? La hastiosa razón era que la perra de literatura nos había dejado un proyecto en equipo sobre una exposición oral. Obviamente antes de que Testaburger le demandara su compañía al hippie de Stan, Kyle fue y le imputó su asistencia con el pretexto disipado de su súper mejor amistad.

Les faltaban dos integrantes, y lamentablemente Kenny me haló del brazo, arrastrándome hacia ellos dos. Si no fuera porque era exorbitantemente lógico que fuéramos a terminar los cuatro en equipo-y que la profesora no permitía dejar el trabajo en sólo un par de manos- me hubiera dejado guiar por mis ideales individualistas y lo hubiera hecho por mi mismo.

Me dispuse a tomar la decisión por los demás de donde deberíamos reunirnos para trabajar, forzándolos a ir a mi casa. No tenía muchas ganas de salir de mi recamara con aquel gélido frío que invadía el clima.

He de admitir que haber tenido en mi equipo a Kyle fue una enorme ventaja. Para mi sorpresa obligó a Kenny a trabajar y elaborar al menos un par de carteles, antes de que siquiera hubiera sacado la _playboy_ mensual. Stan y Kyle se mostraron muy fastidiosos, intercambiando opiniones personales sobre el tema asignado.

A pesar de todo aquello, yo me comprometí a ser quien expusiera el tema más ampliamente durante la exhibición. Después de todo, sinceramente de entre los cuatro, yo era el que más desarrollado tenía el don de la palabra. Kyle era inteligente y sagaz, pero mi liderazgo nato me brindaba de un léxico más que convincente.

Kenny tenía que asistir a su trabajo esa tarde, y terminó por retirarse temprano, gracias a que mi madre al ir de salida se ofreció a llevarlo a su destino. Kenny no podía darse el lujo de cruzar medio pueblo bajo una creciente nevada y no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

A mi me agradaba el frío y aunque haya advertido como Kyle bajo su gruesa bufanda verde y su abrigadora chaqueta naranja temblaba violentamente, no prendí mi calefacción. Stan tomó ventaja de la situación, se acercó a Kyle y le abrazó cariñosamente entre sus dos fornidos brazos, obligándome a desviar la vista a mi libro. No comprendía como podía permitir que un gesto tan inofensivo como aquel afectara mi concentración.

"—_Estás helado"._

El decir aquello, fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia. Alcé el rostro, y al encontrarlos con la vista, me topé a Stan y a Kyle en plena mariconería.

Stan le daba un beso en la mejilla, repentinamente sonrojada.

No sabía si interpretar aquel gesto como algo amistoso… o algo gay. Pero me molestó, me consumieron como el fuego a la pólvora unas tremendas ganas de mandarlo a la jodida y que se largara de mi casa en ese instante.

En algún lugar, alguien debió escuchar mi petición, pues justamente tras ceñir las manos en puños, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Se excusó con la razón de que Randy había llegado por él y se fue, no sin antes agitar la mano efusivamente en símbolo de despedida.

Recuerdo a la perfección haberle llamado: "Judío marica" y Kyle no pudo evitar lanzarme recriminaciones envenenadas. Me insultó sueltamente, como si se desahogara conmigo. En algún punto de aquella discusión, involuntariamente admití estar celoso.

Mierda.

Kyle me contempló con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. Con las pupilas contraídas en diminutos círculos surcados por la franja verduzca de sus irises. Y me besó.

Recuerdo la forma lastimera en que sus dedos se aferraron a mi cabellera, jalándome los cabellos castaños como si intentara lastimarme.

No había un daño tan grande como las marcas que iban a dejar en mí el sentir sus labios contra los míos. O el inolvidable contacto áspero de su lengua enredándose contra la mía, de una forma que me hacía imposible notar los malos detalles. Pero por el contrario de lo concebido, los "malos detalles" lo convirtieron en algo especial.

El contacto de sus manos en mi piel era abrasador, y al recostarme sobre él, se sentía tan acertado que yo tomé la iniciativa… no hubo vuelta atrás y Kyle no pareció muy predispuesto a contener aquello que le empujaba a continuar.

Y caímos. Ambos caímos. Juntos.

Su cuerpo me proporcionó de un calor que ningún otro me había regalado con anterioridad. Los jadeos que se nos escaparon llenaron los espacios vacíos que innecesarias palabras de amor debían satisfacer.

Aun me arrepiento de aquello. Aun me arrepiento de haberme permitido escuchar aquel susurro perturbador que me arrebató el sueño aquella noche de invierno.

"—_Te amo"._

Nuevamente Kyle volvió a mi casa, junto con Stan y Kenny para terminar los detalles finales de aquella exposición que yo quería impecable. Pulimos datos, verificamos la verosimilitud de la información y ensayamos nuestros argumentos, antes de que Stan y Kenny se largaran juntos. Como si ellos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dejarnos a Kyle y a mí a solas.

El ambiente se encontraba tenso e incómodo por lo sucedido con anterioridad. Kyle mantenía la cabeza agachada, con el rostro ocultado entre sus rizos rojizos que caían rebeldemente en diversas direcciones indefinidas.

—Cartman—me llamó en un murmullo, captando mi atención de súbito y por educación posicioné mi mirada hostil por completo en él. —Yo…

No.

— ¿Sobre lo de ayer? —le inquirí a mi vez con un toque de malicia en la voz que no decaía en lo insultante—… Limítate a olvidarlo. No ha sucedido nada trascendental entre tú y yo Kahl. No sucede, ni sucederá.

—Tsk. Eres un imbécil, culón—masculló con un odio que casi resultaba palpable.

Me mantuve en silencio, impasible e inmóvil desde mi lugar, con los ojos distantes clavados en él, más como si viera a través y no a Kyle.

Lo contemplé levantarse enfurecido, y lo observé dirigirse con paso cansino hasta la puerta que conduciría a la intemperie.

—Vas a morir de hipotermia ahí afuera—le advertí con frialdad, fingiendo que no le tomaba importancia. Porque en realidad no me importaba.

Pero entonces, ¿qué era esa sensación de estrechez en mi pecho?

—Te odio.

Fue todo lo que llegó hasta mis oídos, antes de que Kyle azotara la puerta principal con violencia, provocando un estruendo que me hizo apretar los dientes.

Una suave brisa helada me golpeteó el sorprendido rostro ante aquel brusco movimiento y entendí entonces que Kyle estaba en peligro. Y no solamente un peligro físico.

Yo lo ponía en peligro.

La forma enferma y egoísta en que le forzaba a amarme le ponía en peligro y no sabía, no tenía ni idea de cómo salvarlo de mí mismo.

**.&.**

**Hacía mucho que no escribía nada en primera persona. En fin, esto nació porque es mi pareja preferida del momento. Sólo quería aportar algo al kyman, no es un fic largo apenas será un ****two-shot, ****y el próximo capítulo va desde la perspectiva de Kyle. Admitiré que escribir desde el punto de vista de Cartman es jodidamente divertido… así que **_**tenía que hacerlo.**_** SP no me pertenece, por supuesto!**


	2. Kyle

**¡VOLVI! Casi al mismo tiempo que la otra mitad de la temporada, oh como amo a Matt... y Trey pues…**

**Disclaimer: SP no me pertenece.**

**.&.**

No estaba feliz.

Nunca lo había estado.

Ser feliz implicaba estar satisfecho. Sentirse pleno y liberado.

Y no lo estaba.

Mi mejor amigo, en sí, me impedía serlo. Porque no podía ser feliz, no cuando tenía que contenerme. Asumía el deber de reprimirme porque era consciente de que yo no le contemplaba como él a mí. Al tocarme, él no comprendía lo que yo. Porque simplemente… él no sentía nada.

A pesar de ello, patéticamente era incapaz de olvidarlo.

Tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que conforme pasaban los días nuestra amistad terminaba, cada vez más podrida. Podía sentir como se distanciaba de mí, como crecía y maduraba, y a la vez como sin darse cuenta Stan se iba olvidando de mí. Dejándome de lado.

Esa situación me posicionaba como la última opción en su vida, y no sabía qué hacer.

¿Para qué detenerlo si él es feliz así? ¿Sería lo suficientemente egoísta como para con tal de permanecer a su lado evitar que cumpla sus sueños?

Y la respuesta terminaba como un no.

¿No se supone que si la persona que amas es feliz, tú también lo eres?

Tal como había sucedido en la casa de Cartman; por un instante cuando los tentativos labios de Stan rozaron mi frente con suavidad creí que volvería a caer. Que caería de nuevo en aquella confusión que casi creía concluida.

Aquella impulsividad lastimera, le empujó a Cartman a insultarme. No estaba del modo para permanecer callado-como lo usual, pues con el transcurso de los años había perfeccionado mi técnica de ignorarlo- y me desahogué con él. Le insulté de todas las maneras existentes que mi mente aturdida podía procesar en ese momento…

Hasta que admitió estar celoso.

Fue entonces que comprendí que lo que realmente sentía por él no era odio. Al menos no por completo… que era más bien como algo que quemaba fútil serpenteando por mi piel.

Por entre sus carnosos labios se asomó una lengua rosada, como una viborilla, rápida y ágil.

Y lo estaba besando.

Cartman era tosco al tocarme, pero, sus manos continuaban siendo hábiles y por buenas referencias sabía que experimentadas. Su boca que devoraba la mía, resultaba abrasadora y picante, adictiva como si se tratase de una droga que no podía dejar. Inclusive cuando sus dientes chocaron contra los míos no me molestó, continué besándolo como si así fuera olvidar a Stan. Que tonto fui.

El día siguiente a aquel, tuvimos que continuar el proyecto inacabado. Aquellas supuestas dos horas de trabajo se redujeron a silencios incomodos entre Cartman y yo, quebrantados a cortos lapsos por las conversaciones de Kenny y Stan. Fingir que no había pasado nada había sido mala idea… odiaba la forma en que evitaba mirarme, odiaba la forma en que me ignoraba, como si no estuviera presente ahí. Necesitaba saber que él iba a estar ahí… y por ingenuo pensé que iba a ser así.

Idiota.

—Cartman… yo — comencé, dispuesto a aclarar aquellos asuntos incómodos con él.

No lo soportaba.

— ¿Sobre lo de ayer? —bufó, de una forma que resultaba dolorosa. Yo por mi parte, para no encararlo, observaba mis dedos inquietos que se aferraban al borde de mi camiseta, no me importaba. — Limítate a olvidarlo. No ha sucedido nada trascendental entre tú y yo, Kahl. No sucede, ni sucederá.

Aunque aquellas palabras las había anticipado con anterioridad, no me había preparado para enfrentar la creciente tormenta de emociones que me embargaba por dentro. Cuestionamientos que temía responder. Dudas que se plantaban en mi interior.

No podía.

—Tsk. Eres un imbécil, culón —gruñí, obligando a mis temblorosas piernas a levantarme de aquel sofá que me ataba a permanecer en aquella fría estancia. Aun así, respondieron y me impulsé lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

El trayecto hasta el exterior se me plasmó eterno. Aquellos escasos segundos que me había tomado cruzar aquella habitación fueron como un terrible par de horas en las que no podía escapar de la mirada acusadora de Eric, que burlona, se satisfacía ante mi propia vulnerabilidad.

¿Por qué de todas las personas existentes en el mundo tenía que enamorarme justamente de él?

Con el pecho estrujado, y, literalmente hablando, desgarrado por dentro, aceleré el paso lo más veloz que me permitía mi nada buena condición física. No supe que tanto corrí, ni si la gente me observaba con hostilidad mucho menos si Cartman se dignaba a perseguirme.

Yo huía.

Huía porque era un cobarde que se negaba a aceptar la realidad, la cual era tan obvia que hubiera llorado de no ser porque mis ojos se negaban a soltar mis lágrimas de humillación. Estúpido orgullo.

Había jugado con fuego. Y me había quemado jugando, aún más de lo esperado.

¿Entonces por qué no me detenía y encaraba la realidad?

Antes de dar un paso más, la nieve que entorpecía mis pasos con su espesor, me hizo tropezar, y esperando el impacto, cerré con fuerza los ojos en un modo de reflejo involuntario.

Pero no caí. El golpe nunca llegó, mucho menos el dolor. Una mano se aferraba con fuerza a mi cintura, como si no se conformase con tocarme solamente. Al alzar el rostro, atisbé un par de ojos azules que estaban clavados con fuerza en mí, pero al contrario de su tacto cálido, su mirada lucía distante. Frívola. Molesta.

Stan.

—Kyle. Hablemos.

Tampoco aquella era su voz. Esta era un sonido monótono, que resultaba doloroso de sólo escucharse. Me estremecí involuntariamente.

Él no era mi Stan.

—He oído por ahí… que te gusto—soltó, y un suspiro de fastidio que escapó de sus labios llegó hasta mis oídos.

No. No. No.

—Se que eres mi mejor amigo—empezó de nuevo, antes de poder darle una contradicción convincente. El tono empleado con aquella voz melodiosa, resultaba hostil, como miles de agujas clavándose en mis oídos.

El reflejo en sus orbes de tonalidades celestes se tornó compasivo, pero la mueca esbozada en su boca era cruel, muy cruel. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de continuar contemplando a aquel tormento personal que soltaba mi cintura para retroceder asqueado.

—A Bebe no le agradó escuchar eso…

¿Les he contado que Stan mantiene una relación con Bárbara Stevens?

Vaya ironía de la vida…

—Por eso…

Yo no lo merecía.

—Quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

Entonces cuando por fin sentí el llanto acudir a mis ojos, Stan gimoteó. Un sonido de dolor y sorpresa, mientras caía al suelo sobre la nieve, jadeando.

—No jodas, hippie—gruñó Cartman con el puño en alto.

Cartman le había pegado a Stan.

Pero no era el Eric de siempre. Sus facciones normalmente socarronas y sonrientes, permanecían inmutables petrificadas como si se tratase de piedra, congeladas en un tosco gesto de ira. Una ira que se evidenciaba en sus irises avellanadas.

Advertí el frío recorrer mi piel y recordé con pesadez que no traía las prendas adecuadas para aquel cruda nevada. Cartman pareció percatarse de aquello casi automáticamente. Tuve que parpadear repetidas veces atónito para comprender que lo que veía no era una falsa ilusión.

Cartman se acercó a mí, retirándose su enorme chamarra y ante mi mirada asombrada la depositó con suavidad sobre mis hombros.

—Volvamos—me ordenó. De súbito, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a frotar mis entumecidos dedos congelados con la cálida punta de los suyos.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —inquirí sin poder evitar el tartamudeo en mi hablar por el castañeo de mis dientes.

—Darte calor—se limitó a responder en un susurro ronco que apenas pude escuchar.

Permanecí en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo en absoluto. Cerrando los ojos un poco, intenté concentrarme en sus pisadas y el tacto de sus dedos que dando añoraba. Ambos éramos opuestos, pero a la vez, éramos similares. De temperamentos agresivos e impulsivos que al chocar colapsaban.

Y no siempre para bien.

—Sólo te dañas a ti mismo—soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndome.

Desaceleré un poco el paso, antes de responder.

— ¿Te refieres a Stan?

—No. A lo que sea que sea que traigamos, sí.

Cartman mantenía la mirada fija en la nieve, no supe interpretar si su semblante era aflictivo o acogedor. Lo cual sólo logró confundirme aún más.

—Si me daña tanto, ¿Por qué jodidos no puedo apartarme de ti?

Temía recibir una respuesta, pero, me obligué a encararle fijamente con una temeridad de omitida procedencia que sabía que se esfumaría vertiginosa tan pronto el abordara su contestación.

—Tal vez, simplemente no debamos estar juntos, Kahl.

Se detuvo en seco, por lo que yo a consecuencia tuve que parar mi caminata, también. Me atrajo hacia él, antes de que pudiera meditarlo y me abrazó, rodeándome cuidadosamente entre sus robustos brazos que apenas eran resguardados del fútil clima por un delgado suéter. Su cuerpo, se encontraba helado y desconcertado percibí un ligero temblor en sus manos al aferrarse a mi espalda. Sus labios que yacían entreabiertos se habían teñido de un etéreo color purpureo y lucían quebradizos.

—Sabes que te odio, ¿no? —preguntó con lentitud, y su aliento golpeteó contra mi cuello.

Nuevamente, ignorando la sensación caliente que ascendía inevitable hasta mis mejillas, busqué sus ojos. Aquellas orbes opacadas, que eran intensas al toparse con las mías. Aquel color tan común, pero al mismo tiempo enigmático. Un café ambarino, enmarcado por pestañas negras que tenían imperceptibles copos de nieve incrustados entre ellas.

Asentí con la cabeza débilmente.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

Esta vez negué e impotente, sin poder decir nada más, rompí el contacto visual. Me resultaba imposible tragarme sus palabras, aquella artificial declaración, que a su vez sonaba tan seria.

—Dije cosas que no pensé mucho. Aunque en cierta parte estaba siendo sincero. Pero… la próxima vez…

—No habrá próxima vez — le interrumpí, separándome para golpearle el pecho sin mucha motivación en realidad, quería hacerle sufrir lo que él me provocaba. Un dolor infinito, al que no se dignaba a prestar atención.

—Lo siento, judío—mintió nuevamente.

Cartman profirió una carcajada aguda, tan insultante que tuvo que obligarse a detenerse tras observar mi expresión de mera agonía.

—Estoy siéndote sincero. — pero Cartman parecía más ansioso por convencerse así mismo que a mí.

¿Sería capaz de arriesgarme nuevamente a caer en otra de sus mentiras?

Había un desconocido resplandor en sus orbes avellanadas, un brillo de súplica y aflicción que me hacía dudar, inclusive, aún más. Después de todo: Cartman era el mejor mentiroso que conocía.

—Entonces demuéstralo con acciones y cállate—le ordené, percibiendo al acto que torcía los labios en una sonrisa extraña.

A mi cuerpo le embargó la extraña sensación de querer omitirle aquella sonrisa de rostro con un puñetazo. Pero me contuve al estremecerme involuntariamente con el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Suave, rápido, un simple roce efímero sin mucha duración de la que nadie más que él y yo fuimos testigos.

—No me refería a esa clase de acciones—repliqué, agachando el rostro, para desviar la mirada con timidez al suelo — ¿Cómo esperas que te crea si actúas como si sólo jugaras conmigo? Un día eres dulce y al siguiente eres hostil y me evitas. ¿A dónde piensas llegar?

Eric con el dedo índice apoyado bajo mi barbilla, me alzó el rostro para que le encarara. Contemplé su expresión de absoluta seriedad y habló:

—Ambos participamos en este juego. Los dos. Aun cuando sabemos lo que sentimos, ¿y sabes por qué?.. —él no esperaba que respondiese sus cuestionamientos, así que prosiguió: —Porque si fuéramos como cualquier otra pareja, nos aburriríamos. Los juegos, son lo que nos mantiene unidos. Es lo único que hace que toleremos el odio natural que nos profesamos… y fin.

Tras ello, su boca cálida se posicionó sobre la mía, uniéndolas en un beso muy distinto al anterior. De la dulzura pasó a la ferocidad, sus desesperados labios chocaron, fútiles, contra los míos y jadeé ante el tacto ansiado de sus dedos al enredarse entre mis rizos cobrizos. Su lengua recorrió el contorno de mi labio inferior y ante ello le permití el paso a mi cavidad bucal, incapaz de resistirme más a aquello dentro de mí que me empujaba a corresponderle con fiereza.

Cartman fue el que se separó, aun con aquel regocijante contacto, sus labios no recuperaron el color, pero por el contrario, su mirada sí.

—Y vivieron disgustados por siempre—puntualicé con desdicha.

Aunque me estuviese anticipando a los sucesos futuros, supe que él era completamente consecuente de lo desconfiado que me sentía ante mis propias palabras. Por aquel mirar que me dedicaba advertí que Eric, recíprocamente, tampoco se encontraba muy irrebatible ante la decisión de proseguir con aquella enfermiza relación rebosante de odio.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de arriesgarnos —respondió Eric, denunciante como lo usual. —Además, ya faltan un par de meses para que entremos a la universidad.

—Ahí todo acabaría—precisé.

—Probablemente. Pero, ¿no estaba en nuestros planes que _los cuatro_ fuéramos a la misma universidad? —inquirió con entusiasmo, aunque percibí el casi uniforme temblor de sus dedos al aferrarse de forma dolorosa a mis brazos. Gemí levemente y me limité a observar a lo lejos, el bulto que rezongaba por lo bajo, mientras se movía inquieto sobre la nieve.

Stan despertaba.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Señalé a Stan, inclinando la cabeza en la dirección en que se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo. Stan recuperaba la conciencia de poco a poco a lapsos inciertos, y desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar a la perfección cada una de sus maldiciones.

—Creo que terminaremos siendo un trío. Eso sí Kenny tampoco se hace un marica borracho y nos deja también—suspiró él, intentando sonar divertido aun cuando no lo estaba. —Sí de los tríos sucios, Ky.

—Pues ahí acaba la historia. Punto.

Antes de que comenzara con otra de mis amonestaciones, Cartman me calló con un beso, y fue entonces que, _por primera vez_, no temí en vislumbrar el incierto futuro. Una vez a su lado, debía admitir que no le desconfiaba a lo que me esperaba. Al menos no del todo.

O eso esperaba.

Maldito Cartman.

**.&.**

**Oh god! Terminé! *tearyguy*… no tengo nada que decir, me gustó y a la vez no. Y lamento mis tardanzas, es sólo que la escuela me hizo divorciarme de la inspiración, pero como ya ven, ya estamos planeando nuestra sexta boda.**


End file.
